The present invention relates to vials and, more particularly, to an adjustable vial holder.
A vial (also known as a phial or flacon) is a small glass or plastic vessel or bottle, often used to store medication as liquids, powders or capsules. Withdrawing correct dosages of medication from the vial can be difficult and may result in bent needles and personal injuries. A vial holder may be used in withdrawing medication from vials. However, vial holders may secure the vial in an inconvenient position and may only hold one size of vials.
As can be seen, there is a need for an adjustable vial holder.